The Beast is Dead
by Nepholim
Summary: Link protects Midna with his last breath; making her depart from him as he is killed by the monster who threatened her life. After both are gone from this world, a shadow appears who must step in for its original owner. MidnaxDark Link slight LinkxMidna


**Title: **The Beast is Dead  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Link protects Midna with his last breath; making her depart from him as he is killed by the monster who threatened her life. After both are gone from this world, a shadow appears who must step in for its original owner. MidnaxDark Link M/D Slight LinkxMidna  
**A/N: **_Yeah; this is a short first chapter, but hey; it came out pretty good. I'd like to thank a specific person for this first chapter/the idea. Thank-you _ LilleahWest _(who's from dA). You're an amazing artist and I absolutely loved your picture. Again thank-you!  
Now enjoy this piece._

**Warning: This has Link's death in it, a few cuss words later, as well as a few sexual themes. Hell; what story do I got that doesn't have those later? **

* * *

Two beautiful blue orbs wavered before a fogging over in their depths for endless sleep, its carcass now being savaged by a beast of horrendous size and power, forcing its way through the rough skin of the animal. Shivering; one person watched in horror, sadness, and anger. A young girl; an imp really, was watching this. Her body covered with strange markings, a helmet protecting her head, and hair lying limply across her scalp in a pony-tail. Shaking; anger took over her body; welling up in every tiny crevice and every detail. Suddenly; her hair grew to a large hand and lunged out; grasping and choking the beast hovering over the wolf. Howling, she herself lunged forward; beating the thing with her tiny hands pounding on its side. Tears welling in her eyes as she yelled at the thing, her fists hitting with less and less force with every hit she gave it.

The monster was already dead…it had been dead for a while. It now hung like a lifeless doll from the hand coming from her hair, stopping her excessive beatings she let the creature drop to the ground as she hovered in the air from a force she didn't even try to comprehend. Tears streaming from her face, blood covering her breast and mouth, she turned around to look at the sacred beast now lying dead on the hard ground. Blood was smeared everywhere, from the tree to his left, the building he was laying on. Landing softly on her feat, she rushed forward; running at a break-neck speed she would've been proud of if it weren't for the current circumstances.

"Come-come on you stoop-stupid wolf!" She cried, she herself falling to her knees on the ground feeling burns scratching into her skin, "Wake up! You, you can't die!" She yelled at the beast, her tiny fists curled around his stomach as she stared into the blue listless eyes. "Hyrule needs you…uh, the-the Twilight needs you!" She tried to get those calm blue eyes that seemed so peaceful to spark with light. Whimpering now, she spoke the last thing she knew, "I…I need you…"

Nothing.

The last thread of hope that he was alive broke, the strings now gone as she laid her head down on the sacred beasts' chest and wept. Not caring as the speckles of twilight caressed her skin. A deep chuckle reverberated through the scene as an onlooker watched with a smirk at the fallen twili.

"**Looks like I'll have to step in, doesn't it Ivan?**" A red faerie giggled under her breath.

"_Yep, and I know how much Dark-san loves to take over._" Dark sighed as his shape fell into the shadows hidden from all. Yet when he came close to the twili, she lifted her tear-stricken face from the sacred beasts body.

"Who are you." She asked, yet it wasn't a question but a demand. "Tell me now, or I'll kill you."

"**Dark aren't we princess?**" Midna growled as she spun around, already her hair had changed to the shape of a fist behind her. She met only a shadow and her eyes grew wide.

"Li-Link!" She yelled in confusion, glancing back at the body of the defeated wolf hero. "How, you're, his, his..." Her eyes widened as she noticed a soft patch of lightened ground underneath Link, he had no shadow. "…his shadow…"

A chuckle reverberated past Dark's lips. His eyes gleaming with evil intent as he looked up and down at the cursed twilight princess. "**Well princess, aren't you good at pointing out the obvious?**"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Legend of Zelda © Nintendo


End file.
